walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl
Info Carl Grimes is a main character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and can be considered the deuteragonist of the story. He is the son of Rick and Lori Grimes and the half-brother of Judith Grimes. He joined Shane, along with his mother, to travel to Atlanta, Georgia, for the refugee camp, and is one of the last original Atlanta survivors. As time goes on, he slowly becomes hardened, due to the severe loss of life of both friends and family around him. Comic Link Carl 5★ "No Turning Back" |ASCENDABLE| Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Neutralize: When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn. Adrenaline Rush Storm of Strikes: Deal 350% Damage to one enemy and all adjacent enemies. Stats Carl 5★ "What Comes After" Leader Skill All Alert teammates get +30% Defense and +24 Crit. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush [[Callous Shots|'Callous Shots']]: Deal 225% Damage to up to 3 enemies. One teammate regains 50% of their Max HP. Stats Carl 3★ "March to War" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Parting Shot: ''' If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy. Adrenaline Rush '''Low Blow: Deal 200% Damage and cause 60 Damage bleeding for 3 turns to one enemy. Stats Carl 3* "Days Gone Bye" Info Rewarded upon completion of re-worked introduction to the game. Leader Skill Leader skill here. Specialist Skill Parting Shot: '''If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy. Adrenaline Rush '''Burst of Slashes: Deal 175% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Stats Carl 4★ "Miles Behind Us" Leader Skill All ranged teammates get +20% HP and +20% Attack. Specialist skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Pin Down: Deal 275% Damage and impair and stun to one enemy for 1 turn. Stats Carl 4* "Survival Road" Leader Skill Does not have one Specialist Skill Retribution: ''' When this Character is Defeated, all of the Character's Surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP Adrenaline Rush '''Confident Shooting: Deal 300% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +45% attack for 2 turns Stats Carl "Survival Road" uses a few exclusive items to level him up, that can only be obtained on the Survival Road Supply Depot using Survival Markers: Tier 2: Sunglasses x2, Waist Pack x3, Sleeping Bag x1 Tier 3: Waist Pack x3, Ammo Belt x3, Sleeping Bag x2 Tier 4: Ammo Belt x3, Alpenstock x4, Wool Beanie x1, Sleeping Bag x4 Carl What Comes After #2 Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Neutralize: When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn. Adrenaline Rush '''Full Auto: '''Deal 250% Damage and -20 AP to up to 4 enemies. Stats = Gallery Category:Characters Category:No Turning Back Category:Epic Characters Category:Strong Category:Rare Characters Category:Rebel Category:Grimes Family Category:What Comes After Category:Alert Category:March to War Category:Fast Category:Citizen Category:Days Gone Bye Category:Peacekeeper Category:Miles Behind Us Category:Tough Category:Ultra Rare Characters Category:Survival Road Category:Hunter Category:What Comes After, 2 Category:6 Stars